If I Die Young
by fluffy.tomato
Summary: A Songfic


〔A/N: They are not countries here. The flashbacks will be in _Italic_ while the song lyrics are in **Bold**. 〕

 **If I die young, bury me in satin**

 **Lay me down on a bed of roses**

 **Sink me in the river at dawn**

 **Send me away with the words of a love song**

"Why?" Were the only thoughts whirling around the Hungarian's mind, her body slumped against a corpse near the riverbank, staring blankly at the scenery, eyes dull, no longer holding any life in them. Dried tears streaking down and staining her face. A note in one hand and the Prussian's hand, holding a white rose in the other, clutching them so tightly as if they would disappear if she let go. The Prussian always seemed so... So, happy... Carefree... So... Why?

 _A young brunette girl, aged 17 chased a laughing young man of 19 around the mansion, a frying pan waving wildly in the air. "Get back here Gilbert Beilschmidt!" The sound of a snake-like laughter filled the air, intertwining with the furious yells, creating a chaotic yet somehow fitting symphony. "Kesesesese! No way Elizabeta! The awesome me is too awesome to get my ass handed to me!_

She would no longer see those eyes that sparkled with happiness and mischief, that smile that sent butterflies dancing in her stomach, or had all those been all just a lie too? Had everything been a lie? Everybody had been depressed when they heard the news. Even Roderich, who claimed he hated the Prussian's guts, was saddened and locked himself in his room after hearing the about devastating event.

 **Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother**

 **She'll know I'm safe with You when she stands under my colors,**

 **Oh and life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no**

 **Ain't even gray, but she buries her baby**

 **The sharp knife of a short life, oh well**

 **I've had just enough time**

Said man looked at his Hungarian friend, a sad smile slowly spreading across his lips. It didn't matter now, he was dead anyways. But at least, he had a wonderful life, despite it's shortness. He just couldn't take it anymore, so he left it behind. He tore his gaze away from the weeping woman and strolled slowly around town, memories being rekindled like lost pages of a storybook. Passing a field, he smiled at the somewhat distant, yet close memory.

 _"Tag!" The Canadian yelled, touching the shoulder of his Prussian friend. It was a rare sight to see Matthew being loud, it was only something that he showed Gilbert. Even at Hockey, he wasn't this free in expressing himself. This was something that not even his brother, Alfred, knew of. The white haired albino let out a laugh and made a sharp turn before proceeding to chase the blonde, tackling him to the snowy ground once he was near. He let out a victorious "I got you!" The duo erupted into fits of giggles, rolling around leaving prints in their wake. After their laughing fiasco, the pair helped each other up, walking back to Matthew's house, red-faced, the chilly air, nipping at their exposed skin, a silly, idiotic, bright and genuine smile on their faces, chatter never dying down_

Matthew froze when he received the phone call, dropping to his knees, letting go of the machine in the process, it fell clattered to the floor. His best friend... Dead? No, it couldn't be? Could it? But he knew deep down, he wasn't fooling anyone. Punching the floor in anger and in sadness, he didn't care if anybody heard, or if he bruised his hand. How could he have gone without even saying as much as a goodbye? How could Matthew have not realized, that everyday was a living pain for him? He could have helped! He was so disappointed in himself. Sobbing, he didn't even know that Alfred had joined him, comforting him while crying himself.

Gil and his brother were so close, they might as well have been born as brothers! He couldn't even make Matthew open up to him! Sure, they knew everything about each other, but the Canadian was still shy around him! But with Gilbert... It was different... It was like he was a completely different person altogether. The red eyed albino could make his brother laugh freely, smile widely, it wasn't like the small smiles Al had seen. No, that wasn't a bond of friendship, it was a bond of family. And even though the American wasn't as close to the said man as his brother, they were still best friends. His tears dropping to the wooden floor, mixing in with his brother's, he hoped that Gil was happy now, that he's in some place that's better. And somehow, their tears and wishes would reach up to him, let him know that he was not forgotten. Oh no, it was far from that. He was going to be remembered.

 **If I die young, bury me in satin**

 **Lay me down on a bed of roses**

 **Sink me in the river at dawn**

 **Send me away with the words of a love song**

 **The sharp knife of a short life, oh well**

 **I've had just enough time**

The albino walked passed the field, passing a museum, he could have sworn he saw his admired idol, Frederick the Great, a ruler of Prussia, standing there, looking at him. He shook off the thoughts and continued on his walk. He'd at least want to see the town one last time.

 **And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom**

 **I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,**

When the Hungarian found out, she re-read the note over and over, new tear stains next to the old ones, not quite accepting the fact that he was gone. It was supposed to be his birthday too... And he left. The sad thing is, he left without saying or leaving anything. Just a note. A simple, stupid note. Ludwig, weeping with the girl upon discovering that his awesome brother could no longer be a part of his life.

He could no longer share his secrets with him, joke with him, laugh with him, cry with him... He couldn't do any of those things. He regretted not spending more time with his brother, he could have done something! But, no! He was always too busy! He couldn't even make some time to spend it with him!

 **I've never known the lovin' of a family**

 **But it sure felt nice when they were holdin' my hand,**

 **There's are people in town, said they'll love me forever,**

 **Who would have thought forever could be severed by...**

 **...the sharp knife of a short life, oh well?**

 **I've had just enough time**

Gilbert let his feet lead him, and soon, he found himself standing at top of the hill near the city. You could see everything from here. Another memory came to his mind, one that made him have a pang of guilt and a twinge of regret at leaving.

 _"Hey, Gil?" The peaceful silence was broken by the Hungarian as the duo overlooked the city, a calm and serene feeling hanging in the air. The male hummed in response, indicating the he had acknowledged the question. "We'll be best friends forever, won't we?" This following question caught him by surprise and had his head whipping around, only to find that his friend's face was hidden, her brown hair sparkling in the sunshine, framing her face perfectly. The female was hugging her knees close to her chest, muffling the few words that she previously spoke._

 _Giving a wide and truthful grin, the Prussian answered back, confidence lacing his every word. "Of course Liz! What makes you question that? The awesome me will always be around! I'll even let that stuck-up boyfriend of yours join!" This had Elizabeta's head looking up to the Prussian, flashing a playful cross look, then switching to a grin before bonking Gilbert on the head. "Ow! What was that for? That was so totally unawesome!"_

He had broken his promise, hadn't he? He knew he couldn't keep it, so why did he even say something he knew he couldn't keep? Maybe because he was tired. Tired of all the fake laughters, smiles, he hid it so well. Nobody knew until it was too late. It's always too late. Nobody could save him from himself.

 **A penny for my thoughts, oh, no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar  
**

 **They're worth so much more after I'm a goner**

 **And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'**

 **Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'**

He ventured on forward, arriving at the place where he sat there on the rock, thinking about what he would do, what he'd say on the note. Well, until someone came that is.

 _Feliciano snuck up on his 'big brother' and placed his hands on the shoulders of the older male receiving a startled jump from the latter, like he'd just brought him out of his thoughts. The younger of the two giggled and ran away, leaving the older one to chase after him. "Big brother Gilbert, don't!" He exclaimed when Gilbert tackled him to the ground and started tickling the poor Italian._

Well, that was it. He visited every place he wanted. Rekindled old and happy memories, looked back fondly on odd and comical situations, he was happy now... At peace. Finally. He looked up at the sky, his body, now barely visible. And soon, he was nothing more than a wisp of light, disappearing in a matter of seconds.

 **If I die young bury me in satin,**

 **Lay me down...**

 _"Dear Everyone, by the time you read this, I'm long gone. I thank you for being a part of my awesome life, impacting me in ways you did not expect. I'm sorry for leaving you, but there was nothing to be done. I'm happy that at least, before I went away, I managed to spend some time with the awesomest people. I'll always be looking and watching you guys from above. It'll be awesome! Live it to the fullest. Don't blame yourselves and move on. Or else the awesome me won't be happy._

 _-Gilbert Beilschmidt."_

 _ **Begrüß sie nach hause Preußen... Sie wird uns fehlen...**_


End file.
